The Scientist
by Neon dagger
Summary: Smart Naruto raised outside of the village


The Scientist

I don't own Naruto

Naruto sat alone in his sectioned off room the only source of light a few strands of light coming off of the street lamps and through his binds and what was boy no older than four doing?

The boy was reading a large worn book titled The foundation of biology and mechanical prosthetics by Orochimaru and Tsunade granted Orochimaru's name was scratched like someone was attempting to remove it… why would a child have a book like this you ask?

Well according to the majority of the village it was taboo to speak to the boy let alone give him something so in short the boy found it in the libraries garbage now for most this might have been considered stealing but it was the only way Naruto knew how to get something.

Also the question of wither Naruto could understand let alone read the book came to mind and to answer that question yes the young boy could read he could even write a bit.

The boy heard the boards near his door creak so he laid down and hid the book under his pillow and closed his eyes just as his door swung open Naruto made sure his breath came out smooth and level as he pretended to sleep but this became harder to do as the creaks continued to the point that they stopped a foot at most from his bed all while a quite mutter could be heard.

Suddenly Naruto felt a something hard and heavy slam into his head and shatter before a hand grasped his neck pushing Naruto's body into his mattress making Naruto give a strangled scream in surprise and pain as shards of whatever hit him sprinkled around his head.

Naruto threw his arms out and tried to pry his attacker's hand away as a streak of blood trickled down his face that was when Naruto remembered the shards near him he grasped one and a line from his book went through his 'the neck is one of the most damaging area to be wounded in as even a small cut on the jugular veins or throat as the veins could cause a bleed out and the throat can suffocate the patient.'

Naruto looked at his attacker as his vision began to get hazy and gauged the distance and it seemed as if the neck would be too far away until the person leaned into Naruto chocking him further as the person a man judging from the voice spoke with an angered and quite drunken slur "This is for my family you demon spawn!"

This was the moment Naruto needed he swung and felt the shard cut into his own hand as it encountered resistance before it came free and Naruto's arm was doused in blood.

The man backed away making wet gasping sounds as he grasped his neck and attempted to breath Naruto hacked and coughed before in a hazy of fear dropped the shard and grabbed his book marring the cover and a few of the pages in the a light coating of blood before he ran from the small orphanage that he lived at not caring of where he was going.

He ran right passed the eternal guards whom were sleeping at the gate to the village.

Naruto didn't stop running until his legs gave out and he passed out in a grass field just outside of a forest un aware of the beast he had awoken with his life or death struggle and what the beast had unlocked in an attempt to make sure its host got as far as possible from the village it hated.

As Naruto's exhaustion caught up to him a certain rabbit eared fox was planning.

Next morning

Naruto awoke to the rocking of a wagon when he opened his eyes he was blinded by light and a laugh graced his ears so after his eyes adjusted a bit he looked around and confirmed that he was in some type of wagon and was in the company of a young girl.

Naruto came to realize that the laugh was coming from the girl and that she had stopped laughing and was speaking to someone at the front of the wagon.

The wagon came to a stop and a man's face poked in through the drapes on the front of the wagon carriage.

After the man confirmed something presumably that Naruto was In fact awake pulled the rest of his body through the drapes before he spoke "Why hello there golden boy."

Naruto looked at the man confusion in his eyes as he spoke "H-hello…where am I?" the man and presumably his daughter gave a short laugh before the girl spoke.

"We are on the fire trail..." at Naruto's confused look she continued "It's a trade route between fire country and lightening country, not that it's been used that often the last few years." and before Naruto could get a word in the man spoke again.

"Now that you know where you are would you mind telling me who you are and why you had a coat of red when we found you?" Naruto blinked and looked at his hand and noticed that his hand was clean same for the cut on his forehead.

Suddenly Naruto noticed that his book wasn't in his hand Naruto immediately began looking around the wagon before he saw the book resting a foot away on a little bench making Naruto give a sigh of relief before he turned his attention back to the man.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I was…am running away from my home I was attacked last night and I fought back I think I killed the one attacking me but I didn't stick around to find out I just ran until my legs gave out." said Naruto looking the man in the eyes looking for any signs to run.

The man hummed and his daughter held her hand to her mouth in horror before the man spoke "And you wouldn't happen to be from the leaf village would you?"

Naruto nodded positively "Yes I am…why?" the man just smiled softly and spoke.

"Don't worry kid I was just curious…you wouldn't happen to have your chakra unlocked would you?" asked the man a knowing tone in his voice as he spoke.

Naruto just tilted his head in confusion before a memory came forth and he rushed to his book startling the two other occupants of the wagon at his sudden movement as he opened his book and went to a specific page.

"Chakra: An energy source humans and some animals are able to unlock to preform feats of strength, healing, and jutsu…I don't think I have ever used Chakra." stated Naruto after reading from his book.

The man raised an eyebrow before he spoke "But your Chakra is unlocked."

Naruto raised his own eyebrow at that "How can you tell?"

The man smiled at that and spoke "Well kid when we found you, you were well over fifty miles away and if I am correct in assuming you ran that in one night your chakra is unlocked and you have massive reserves if you ran that far."

and cut


End file.
